


The Next Morning

by alley_oops, HeadmasterFelix



Series: Aidan Turner and Jamie Campbell Bower: Citadel [26]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, British Singers RPF, COUNTERFEIT (Band), Poldark (TV 2015) RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Mortal Instruments (Movies) RPF
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: The next morning, Jamie wakes up still turned on from the treatment Aidan gave him the night before. He helps himself to his boyfriend, and once Aidan wakes, the two of them negotiate a future scene in the heat of it.





	The Next Morning

When Jamie wakes, his very first thought is of the night before - in no small part because that's what he'd been dreaming about. He's hard - much more so than he is most mornings, and with the man he's insanely in love with laying right beside him, he decides to help himself. He kisses over Aidan's neck gently, but he doesn't seem to stir at all. _Okay, interesting..._ He slides their blanket down, revealing his boyfriend's chest, and sits up enough to lap over his nipples. He can see Aidan stir, but figures that whatever he's dreaming about has a deep hold on him, the thought backed up by the visible bulge beneath the blanket. Growing ever more devious, he rolls over carefully to grab lube out of the drawer, silently as possible. He slicks himself up and works himself open, sacrificing pleasure for speed without hesitation, and then climbs over Aidan as gently as possible. As he stirs a bit more, Jamie stills, waits for him to settle, and finally gets them lined up properly. He plants his hands firmly on Aidan's chest as he finally begins to sink down and take him in.

Aidan groans in his sleep as his dream intensifies. Without waking he reaches down to wrap his hand around his cock, then arches into a touch that's so much better than his own. "Oh my god," he exclaims, startled fully awake the second he cracks open his eyes. But in the next second he moans and rolls his hips, his hands roving restlessly over his lover's thighs. "Jamie."

Jamie grins down at Aidan, expression almost cocky. He moves slowly, taking his time with his lover. "I can't stop thinking about last night, Danny. The sting on my face, the way you put me down and punished me without mercy. I think you might've bruised me _with a brush_ , and if you didn't, I want you to try again. Do you have any idea how fucking hot that all was?"

He's got a vague idea... Aidan smiles and settles his hands on his boyfriend's ass. "No," he lies, lust sparking through him. "Tell me more."

"You've got a cruel beast in there, Aidan, I'm sure you do. I didn't even push you all that hard, what if I'd really pissed you off? Just kept pushing and pushing." He's picking up speed now, although he doesn't realize it.

"You didn't piss me off at all," Aidan says with a shake of his head. "I was playing. I thought you were playing." His breathing starts to hitch.

Jamie licks his lips. "I know I didn't. I'm saying what if I had? It's really fucking hot to think about what that might've been like. How much more you could have hurt me, the cruel things you'd say?" He's starting to fall apart already, words accompanied by gasps more often than not.

Something isn't right, there's something about Jamie's words but Aidan's brain is too fucked-out to fill in the blanks... _No_. "Wait," he says, and rolls so Jamie is beneath him and he's in control of the pace. Of the depth of each tantalizingly slow thrust. "You're saying you _want_ to piss me off? You want me to hit you when I'm angry?"

Jamie grins again as Aidan takes over and lifts his legs high, over his boyfriend's shoulders, allowing Jamie the perfect angle, and Aidan the opportunity to take him even deeper. "In a scene? Fuck yes, I do! I wanna feel you when you really let go, wanna take every drop of your wrath."

"In a scene. How the hell do you stop it there?" Aidan demands, bracing on his forearms and sheathing himself again and again. "You want to get me that mad for real. And you think then I can just shut it off?"

His voice gets low, his eyes and a quirk at the corner of his lips suggest how confident he is, "You wouldn't need to."

"What the fuck, you want me to take it all out on you?"

"Yes. Oh fuck, yes," it's half-moan, thinking about it serving as a major turn on. "Please, Aidan, please tell me we can do that someday."

 _Fuck_. "How far do you want this to go?" Aidan asks, kneeling up so he can slap Jamie's thigh -- knowing full well he's catching bruises from last night. "Marks? Blood?" He closes his hand around his lover's cock and starts to stroke.

Jamie moans and his hips buck upward at the shock of pain, and again at the shock of pleasure. "Anything, you set the limits. I can take anything you wanna give, I swear."

"I know you can, you fuckin' painslut." Aidan shuts his eyes and loses himself in thrusting, the give of his lover's body over and over -- so sweet in spite of every wicked word. "I want you to come for me. With me," he says, jerking Jamie's prick.

"H- hurt me, Aidan, please," he begs "My cock, my ass, I don't fucking care where, just hurt me!"

Aidan growls and rakes his nails up the length of Jamie's cock. Flicks hard at the piercing.

That seems to hit him just right. "Oh fuck! I'm gonna- I'm gonna- Fuck, _fuck_ , I'm so fucking close. Fill me, fucking fill me, Danny, I swear to God I'll come I just need to fucking feel it!"

That same desperation leaks into Aidan's thrusts. He flicks the piercing again and then lets himself go, thrusting into his lover until his whole body shudders, his climax crashing through him.

Skin on skin certainly isn't the only reason Jamie prefers sex without a rubber. It's such a subtle but completely distinct feeling, getting filled with hot slickness as his lover is completely overtaken with pleasure. With the abuse his body is otherwise taking, it sets him off easily. He cries out and keeps his hips rocking as he comes hard, coating his own flushed chest and abdomen.

God, he's gorgeous. It's all Aidan can think as he slowly comes down from his high. He lowers himself down to nuzzle Jamie's throat, kissing and licking vulnerable skin.

Jamie gives a pleased hum and tilts his head to bare more of his throat. He's so completely fucked out, expression blissful, limbs weak. "Christ, you fuck me better than anyone ever has," he murmurs.

Aidan laughs softly and licks up a drop of sweat. "I'm flattered," he says softly, and eases back to see his boyfriend's face. "And if that's what it takes to keep you coming back to me," he sighs, "then I'll just have to keep doing it."

"Well, it's not, but I'm gonna pretend it is just for the extra assurance I keep getting fucked like that." Jamie extracts himself from Aidan's body so he can make himself more comfortable and roll over to his side.

"I think you're the first person to tell me that. Must be destiny." Aidan lies back, content to be washed in afterglow. "If we're going to do this," he says after a few moments, "there needs to be clear boundaries. Like, I can tell you I'm angry, but we both agree that I'm only going to hit you like that in a scene."

He nods, eyes closed. "Only in a scene, definitely. And my hard limits remain in tact." Although, in a split second, he's already reevaluated. "Restraints move to somewhere between hard and soft."

Aidan raises an eyebrow and studies his lover curiously. Smiles at his peaceful expression. He wasn't expecting Jamie's limits on restraints to change, and he's not about to rush right out and buy some rope. But he's gratified, certainly.

Jamie moves enough to cuddle up against his boyfriend and breathe in his scent. "I don't want you to stop if I fully drop into subspace. It's never happened to me before - that mythical state of mind of being so compliant you stop being able to say no or whatever. But if it does, I want you to know that I don't want you to stop."

Slowly Aidan nods, digesting this. Something about it nags at him. "You've never safeworded with me before," he points out, slipping an arm around his lover. "How can I safeword for you if I've never seen how far out it is?"

"Without pushing one of my hard limits or doing something absurdly extreme like nearly breaking a limb or something, I don't think you ever will see me safeword," his tone is completely nonchalant. "Those are the only situations I've ever used it, and I once had someone cut me so deeply I actually needed stitches after the fact."

Aidan rubs at the frown on his lips, torn between wanting to please his lover and grant him every possible wish, and the very real dangers he's requesting. "I'll think about it," he says finally. 

"I'll remind you. I want it way too bad to let it just slip to the back of your mind and stay there. And, you know, you have an out, too. If we start and you decide you just can't do that - can't scene while actually angry, or with the intent to actually hurt me, we can stop anytime. The word isn't just for me."

"I know." Hypothetically. "I've never used my safeword. Never went that far. There aren't many people I've known well enough to even try." Aidan rubs Jamie's bare shoulder. "It's just hard to say no to you, in any way."

Jamie smiles at that, charmed. "Well, I'll be sure to leverage that when were talking about where to get dinner or buying me a nice pair of boots I saw in a shop window. But when it comes to sex, remember that I want you to be as pleased and enthusiastic about it as you want me to be."

Aidan sighs heavily, but his lips curve when he replies, "Yes, dear."

"Good." He grins, leans in to kiss Aidan on the cheek, and then sits up. "I feel really fucking good. Good enough that after a shower I think I'm actually going to cook rather than try to put breakfast together with leftovers from the last two nights of take-out." Jamie stands and stretches. "Wanna join me and snog in the shower, or are you spent enough for now?"

"I think I'm going to rest up," Aidan says, and smothers a yawn with his hand, "in case my boyfriend makes any more demands of me this morning. So demanding, that one."

"Mmhm," he waves dismissively and the calls back on the way to the bathroom, "You're the one who signed up for it, Mr. You'll-Spoil-Me-With-Sex," and then closes the door behind him.


End file.
